Changing
by kamikam
Summary: Kagome's Little girl ran through the yard. Kagomes little girl happens to be a hanyou. Kagomes little girl doesnt know her father. Some one Did something to kagome, changing her life forever. Narakus dead, Inuyashas mood swings, Sango pregnant? lots of ch
1. Chapter 1

Changing

Kagome sat under the goshinboku in present day Tokyo watching as a 10 year old raven hair girl ran around the yard picking flowers and sitting in the shade. She then had a flash back.

_**Sobbing could be heard in a small clearing, and a deathly sad aura was surrounding it. Kagome looked up and the images of inuyasha telling kikyou horrid things about her and how she meant nothing to him, she was only 17, 2 years her and inuyasha has been together and it seemed they got along, but they didn't. There group formed an alliance with sesshoumaru after he gave up trying to get Inuyasha's sword and wanted to kill Naraku. Kagome was the one to convinced him to be there Allie. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gazed into the dark forest. She then was found taken back as she was pinned to the ground by two strong hands. She looked up and was taken in by the intense gold liquid eyes.**_

"_**S..sess...sesshoumaru?" he then brung his lips to her ears and whispered something she couldn't understand, and as she looked closer into his eyes they turned crimson. He smiled evilly and licked her neck. Her eyes widened as everything came to her, and what he was about to do to her. She closed her eyes as new hot tears rolled down her cheeks.**_

"_**N..no..sesshoumaru don't..please...don't!" she cried out as he ripped her school shirt off. She then braced herself at what he was doing.**_

"Mommy?" kagome then snapped out of her trance to look down at her daughter.

"Yes sweety?"

"I love you." she then hugged her mother and kagome then realized that tears trailed down her cheeks, she then smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Its ok sweety I was just thinking about the past."

"You mean daddy?"

"Y..yes." her daughter knew everything about the past, she told her the adventures and everything about it, but she left out the deaths and rapes though. Her daughter Chikira was a beautiful child, she had short wavy raven hair with small black doggy ears like Inuyasha's and small claws, she was a hanyou and kagome had a longer life span, because of Sesshoumaru mark. Her daughter pulled away and ran ack in the middle of the yard.

Its been 5 years, 5 years she hasn't seen her friends, 5 years sense she hasn't seen inuyasha. Her head then snapped to the well house as she saw her daughter disappear into its darkness. Kagome then stood and ran as fast as she could to the well, but when she got there it was too late, she saw her daughter look at her before jumping in, kagome then dove into the well after her. As soon as she opened her eyes, Chikira was in her arms and she looked up to see birds and the wind blowing. Her daughter giggled then jumped up with her demonic power and kagome climbed out. Right when she got to the lip her daughter hugged her.

"You were right, its exactly what you said it was!" she then ran to the direction kagome told her Kaede's hut. Kagome was amazed her daughter could remember all she said, she then took of after her. When she got to the hut, her daughter was browsing around, she could hear voices and some one came out of the hut. Her eyes widened as she saw a very pregnant Sango leaning against the frame.

"Sango!"

"Kagome, is that you!"

"You got pregnant, with who? Is it miroku? I have missed you so much." tears came to both young women eyes as they hugged. A bright blush came upon Sango's cheeks as she started speaking.

"Yes with miroku, and I have missed you too!"

"Mommy who's this?" chikira asked aloud.

"This is Sango sweety, member I told you about her?"

"yaaay, I have an aunty!" she yelled making others join in on the little reunion, kagome was then tackled to the ground and hugged to death but a very older shippo. He was up to her chest, is puffy hair turned to strait thin hair, his tail was longer and strait, and his huge innocent eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Shippo I missed you so much!" she then got up with him still hanging to her and smiled. Shippo didn't say anything at all he just watched her.

"Shippo aren't you going to talk to me?"

"After a month of you gone he went quiet and depressed." Sango stated. Kagome then looked down at shippo, and a sad smile came upon her lips.

"Oh shippo im so sorry." she then hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"How long has it been here?"

"7 years, but something happened and we wont age, Kaede is looking up what happened." miroku said while putting his arms around Sango.

"Thats really good, because I cant age either."

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Well ill tell you after I put chikira back to my world then me and sango will go to the springs and talk. She then picked up chikira and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Say bye bye sweety." a sad went across her daughters face as she waved goodbye.

"You will be able to visit again later."happiness then changed into her face.

"Ill be back. Kirara!" Kirara then transformed into her huge 2 tail cat and Sango, kagome, and chikira jumped on to her with shippo still left behind not moving.

"Shippo are you coming?" kagome asked. He smiled and jumped on too.

Later after kagome put her daughter to a better and safer world she, Sango, shippo, and Kirara went to the springs. Sango and kagome stripped and got in.

"So what happened?" sango asked.

"About what?"

"You left and came back 7 years later with a little hanyou girl."

"Ok ill tell you, well you know how we formed an allience with sesshoumaru? Well yea, one night I saw inuyasha with kikyou and they were all together and then I ran into Sesshoumaru, I didn't know what was going on with him but his eyes were red and he looked at me hungrily, I thought he wold kill me but instead..he...raped me.?" kagome said fast with tears already streaming down her face.

"Oh kagome!" sango then hugged kagome and patted her back lightly. Shippo was already at the side of the springs watching his adopted runaway mother.

"So what happened to you?" kagome asked through huffs and she pulled away to sit back against the side.

"Well what do you mean?" she then smirked.

"Your pregnant, and anything new, like weres inuyasha, is Naraku dead?"

"Well yea, after we killed Naraku, well sesshoumaru killed Naraku, me and miroku got together and yea, Naraku's dead. Inuyasha stayed by the well for 2 years each time trying to jump through but couldn't."

"So were is he?"

"He left, we see him sometimes, he stops by to say hi and all but then he just leaves."

"Oh, well what about Naraku's death."

"Sesshoumaru was pissed, he had blood red eyes and he even transformed into him demonic form, and tore naraku up, we fought his carnations and other demons."

"Why was sesshoumaru mad.?"

"I don't know, but when I see him next time I am going to hurt him." she said with anger flashing thought her being.

"No sango, he gave me the greatest gift, and now I have something to always love me." she then smiled.

" sesshoumaru shouldn't have did that to you though, but if his eyes were blood red he might have been in heat or it was mating season."

" yea well im not ganna stay long here, there's no other reason to stay as long, only for you, shippo and the others."

"Well at least stay and say hello to kaede, she's becoming ill."

"Ok I will, I will leave tomorrow morning, is that ok?"

"Yes its great!" they then got out and dressed, heading back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing**

**_Chapter 2_**

Kaede smiled at kagome when she came into the door, she was laying on a small cot with in cents all around.

"How are you doing kaede?"

"Just fine, how about ye?"

"Good, you have to get better ok?" kagome then smiled and held the elder women hand.

"No I am dying young one, cant go back in time." she then smiled sadly and drifted off into a light sleep. Kagome got up from the ground and left from the hut. Sango fallowed her.

"You can come sleep in our hut." she then extended a hand which kagome took gratefully as she fallowed sango who fallowed miroku. Shippo held Kagome's hand after a minute as he fallowed her. When they got to the hut sango went right away cooking dinner, miroku helped her as kagome tried to make shippo talk. Sitting up kagome pulled shippo outside with her.

"Im going out side to talk to shippo."

"Ok il call you when dinners ready." kagome then walked to a tree near by and sat at the base of it pulling shippo beside her. Darkness filled the sky quickly trying to pull out little lights from the starts.

"Shippo please talk to me, im so sorry I left you like this, I love you so much shippo, please talk." she stared into his bright blue eyes pleading him to talk.

"I..inuyasha." he said quietly, Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Shippo's eyes then moved from kagome to behind her, slowly she turned around to see inuyasha standing up watching her.

"I..inu..inuyasha?" sadness washed through out her as she fought back the tears.

"Kagome." faster than she could think he embraced her tightly. She tried to hug him back but the tears broke through her eyes.

"Kagome I missed you so much." anger, sadness, regret, and betrayal went through her as she pushed him away a little. Looking beside her she saw shippo.

"Shippo go back to the hut, I have to talk to inuyasha." shippo then got up and walked back to the hut. After she couldn't see him she looked back to inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome I love you." he breathed while trying to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"No inuyasha, you don't, im not kagome to you, im just a copy."

"No your not, your kagome."

"Not to you, Why cant you just tell me the truth and stop betraying me?" tears pored from her eyes as she screamed at him.

"Kagome I love you and only you, please get that through your head, I love you so much, I wanted to die without you." he then forcefully hugged her.

"Inuyasha I loved you too but...you broke my heart, I heard you that day, that day I left after what happened." she then gave into his chest and sobbed on him. He held her tightly and tried his best to comfort her.

"Were did you go? They told me after a while you left."

"I just wondered the forest, wishing you would come back." he then pulled away to gaze into her teary eyes.

" I love you kagome, soo much." he then kissed her hard and hungrily. She gave into that too and soon she found herself on the ground. Flash backs flooded her mind as he kissed her more, tears of hurt and anguish steamed from her eyes as she cried out in his mouth. He pulled away to look at her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he then got off of her. She just sat there holding herself crying on and on, with the memories killing her.

"Kagome?"

"Im...im ok." he didn't believe any of it, then it hit him, the scent of his half brother. Anger went through him as he pushed her back to the ground and moved her long hair from her neck to see the mark.

"You mated my brother?" he nearly cried out. She didn't answer, she only cried.

"Answer me dammit, did you!"

"No...I didn't...w..want to, he was in heat!" she then turned from him. Tears soon rolled from the half demons eyes as he pulled her to him.

" im so sorry kagome, il kill him."

"Don't, please don't." she then hugged him.

"I want the horrible memories to go away." she cried.

"There is no way, only making new ones." kagome then looked at him.

"Then I want new ones, I don't want his mark on me, inuyasha!" he looked at her.

"Kagome do you want to be with me?" she nodded and smiled sadly. He then kissed her, but this time she freely laid onto the ground. He roamed her body as she held in the worry and only let him do whatever to her. He then stopped and picked her up. Running as fast as he could he took her into the forest, laying her back down on the soft grass, he was so gentle to her she smiled at his blush, but soon realized she was blushing too. He roamed her body once more, and everything went by fast, screams of pressure could be heard echoing through the forest. After hours inuyasha collapsed on top of kagome but not hurting her. He then rolled over pulling her with him as he sunk his fangs into her neck were sesshoumarus mark was, she screamed out in pain but then it disappeared as he kissed it all away. After she fell asleep on his chest he decided to get her back to her world, so he picked her up after putting his cloths on and wrapping his outer shirt around her, grabbing her cloths he took off to the well.

back to Kagome's world

a very frightened Chikira ran outside to see if her mother was there. It was dark and about to rain so she brung an umbrella, her grandmother was already sleeping but she wanted to wait for her mother. After settling down under a tree she waited for her mother. Her eyes shut for a second as sleep tried to take her over, but then she heard a growl. Peeking her eyes open she saw a tall man, with white hair and ears like hers with her mother in his arms.

"What are you doing with my mommy, put her down!"

"And who are you supposed to be? Your not Kagome's pup!"

" MOMMY!" Kagome's eyes then snapped open as both Hanyou looked at her. Tears in her daughters eyes were rolling down her cheeks as rain drenched her and inuyasha.

"Kagome you didn't tell me you had a daughter!" he yelled over the rain."

"I will explain once we get in side." he then grabbed her daughter with kagome still in his arms he leaped to the roof top were her window was and opened it.

After kagome sat on her bed with her daughter curled up on her lap, she started talking to inuyasha.

"Yes she's my daughter, she's..s...sesshoumarus too, its when he did that." she then looked down braking there heated gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because for one I forgot and for two I was scared."

"Well don't be scared of me, I wouldnt do anything harsh." he then stretched and looked back at her.

"Get some sleep."

"First I have to get dressed in my cloths and take a shower."

She then got up and went to her closet were she picked out a short dark blue sleeping skirt and a light blue tank top.

She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom but was stopped when she notice he fallowed.

"And were do you think your going?"

"To take a shower...with you." he then smirked. A blush covered Kagome's cheeks as he came closer to her.

"I don't think so, im taking one alone." she was about to turn around when she was pinned to her door. Inuyasha's gaze deepened as he took her lips with his in a heated kiss. Slowly kagome opened the handle of the door and broke the kiss only to run to the bathroom and lock the door. Inuyasha huffed and sat down on the bed were her daughter slept. By the time she left the shower inuyasha was no were in sight so she decided to lay down beside her daughter. She then realized his red outer shirt was laying on the side of the bed, she quickly picked it up and left the house.

'Its not like inuyasha to leave his stuff like this, I will go give it to him.' she then speeded up and was surprised how fast she got to the well. It was pitch-black when she got to the past so she had to struggle to see, slowly she climbed out of the dark well hoping inuyasha would be near, but he wasn't. Fear crossed through her body as she sat at the lip of the well looking at her surroundings. The forest looked extra dark and creepy, and the sky had only a couple of stars, it was like something wanted dark to take over. She thought about turning around and going back but something told her to walk into the forest. Her body responded by getting up and walking slowly into the darkness as her mind screamed to run. She walked deeper and deeper until she came to a clearing. Looking more into the dark she saw inuyasha, her mind calmed down telling her to go to him but then something stopped her, some one else was there. Moving a little to the side of the clearing she nearly cried out.

'Ki..kikyou.' tears were brimming at her eyes, but she didn't dare let them get away from her barrier. She instantly jumped behind a tree and tried listening.

"Inuyasha were have you been?" kikyou coldly asked.

"I was just roaming around the forest, I didn't mean to worry you." he then put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked down before the hugged. Flash backs and deja vu went through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing**

**_chapter 3_**

Quietly she got up and started walking were her feat took her, as long away from the scene behind her. Finally she collapsed to the ground hours later, her feat hurting and her mind swimming in thought. Anger, hate, betrayal, heart broken, bitterness, and coldness washed over her. She then leaned against a tree for support and closed her eyes. A small but strong barrier faded in around her as her hair flew violently around her as anger filled her aura.

'He's done this to me so many times, why do I keep falling like this, I gave him my heart, I gave him my love, all he did was betray be. I keep falling into peoples and demons little traps, and I cant even get out on my own. Sesshoumaru, inuyasha, father, naraku you all did this to me, I fell in your traps mentally and physically." her power increased ever minute her anger raised. When she was snapped out of her thoughts she gazed into golden eyes, her hair flew faster around her and her eyes went white, tears leaked from the side of her eyes.

"Se..sesshoumaru." she cried silently as the memories flashed through her mind. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in shock, was this kagome? He tried to come closer but the barrier shocked him. Then he had an idea, as fast as he could he ran away from her, but flashed back to her and through her barrier, pain burned at his skin as he picked up the terrified girl, when the warmth touched her body, the barrier disappeared and her hair fell back into place, she looked up and whimpered. Fear flashed through her eyes as she tried to make herself small. Tears silently trailed down her cheeks as she looked away. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, the pain over took him as he fell to his back with kagome still on top of him. she then crawled off of him and to the side watching him. Worry instantly crossed her face as he laid there unconscious. Slowly she went to his side to check what was happening. She saw her purification around her, she was purifying him. She nearly cried out his name.

"Sesshoumaru wake up!" she then put both of her hands on his chest, both hands shook, closing her eyes she started chanting something and before her eyes he lifted a little of the ground and his whole body restored, the last thing she saw before passing out was his arm started growing back and then darkness took her vision. Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes opened and took a deep breath of air, he looked at his arm that was tingling, and looked again, she healed his arm and made it grow back, she truly was powerful. His eyes roamed his body to check for any injuries until he came across the girl lying beside him with one of her arms on his chest. Sitting up he felt the best sensation go through his body, she did something to him, and it felt to good. Picking her up he vanished from the clearing and headed towards his castle.

Kagome woke up with sunlight shining brightly on her eye lids.

"Why does the ground feel so soft?" she asked sleepily aloud.

"Because your not on the ground." answered a calm and cool tone. That voice sounded familiar, her eyes then snapped open to look at him leaning against a cram colored wall. She then sat up fast and looked around.

"Were am I?" she asked franticly.

"At my castle."

"Why have you taken me here, what do you want, and how long have I been here?" she asked in a loud tone that sounded scared. He came closer and close making her scoot back against the frame of the bed.

"You passed out after healing me so I brung you back to somewhere safe, you have been asleep for 3 and a half days." he then smirked as she gasped. He came closer a little more so the were nose to nose. Kagome started whimpering and closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't hurt me." she said quietly. Sesshoumaru remembered what happened those 7 year ago, it hurt him to remember them, she was his friend and ally and he betrayed her.

"This sesshoumaru apologizes for hurting you before, but I could not control it." he then gazed into her eyes, her eyes went wide as he came closer and closer until his lips touched hers softly, she almost gave in until other memories came to her. She pushed him away slightly to get room.

"No, not again, I will not fall in your trap like I did with you and...and others." she then looked down. He grabbed her chin softly with his clawed hand and pulled her eyes up to his.

"I do not plan to trap you." she then saw no lies in his eyes, but she couldn't trust him. Then reality hit in, and it hit hard. She jumped up and nearly screamed.

"I have to go back!"

"Why?"

"Because...I left something really important in my time." she then slipped away. She never told him about there daughter. Sesshoumaru knew he fell in love with her a long time ago, and it got stronger when he sensed her the other day, he loved this miko, but she was already claimed.

"So you are with pup?"

"W..what?" he then looked away from her.

"You are with pup?"

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"Inuyasha has mated you, and you are with pup." Kagome's eyes went wide as she colluded to the ground. Tears once again pored from her eyes. Reality hit again and the scene went through her eyes. She was pregnant with his kid, once again pregnant. Sesshoumaru instantly picked her up and held the weeping girl.

"I thought he loved me, I f..fell in hi..his stu-pid trap, I got knocked up with..with a guy who cheated, on me." she cried out, pain went through her heart. Sesshoumarus anger raised.

'How dare that half breed hurt kagome, he will pay for this.

"Please take me to the well." he then nodded and left, he would do anything for her. Only 2 humans had control over him.

Rin and the miko in his arms.

with chikira

chikira ran from the house away from her uncle.

"Chikira come back here, mommy will be back soon but I have to watch you!" a 15 year old souta screamed while running after her. Fear went through him as he saw her disappear through the well house. He then sped up and slid to a stop before jumping through the well after the crazy little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Changing**

**_Chapter 4_**

When he got through the well he grabbed her before she jumped out. She then started climbing up the well to end up sitting at the lip, there she saw inuyasha red shirt.

"Hey its that doggies shirt?" Chikira said while struggling to get free. He then got up and started going through the forest, he nearly gapped at the emptiness, he never saw such a green place before, only the park, but it was so...different.

"Hey chikira do you want to explore?" he asked as a smile appeared on the young girls face.

"Yea yea!" she the put her hands up, wanting a piggy back ride, he then bent down and she jumped on his back. He walked through the forest for a while until he saw inuyasha, he was sitting on the ground with kikyou next to him.

"Hey..inuyasha?" he said politely. Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened and shock crossed his face.

"W..what are you doing here?" he ask with panic in his voice as he looked at kikyou who was just getting up.

"Chikira jumped through the well after kagome but its been 3 days sense she's left, and I don't know were she is, do you know were she is because after you left she left." inuyasha then looked at kikyou who looked at him with anger written all over it.

"Inuyasha you lied to me, you said you were out looking around, you were really with that whore!" inuyasha flattened his ears as chikira and souta looked at kikyou with anger. Chikira jumped from souta and went to kikyou.

"Hey you evil lady, don't say mean things about my mommy!"

"Hold your tongue little one!" souta then went up beside his niece.

"Don't talk to her like that, she's just a kid, and she's right, you are evil."

"Yea uncles right, you're an evil lady who likes to kill people." chikira then smiled with pride until a stinging fell upon her face. Kikyou struck chikira right when two other people entered the clearing. Faster than any one could see kagome appeared in front of kikyou.

"I sedgiest you keep your filthy fucking hands off my child." with that kagome smacked kikyou, in return kikyou tried to strike back but sesshoumaru grabbed her hand before she did so. Inuyasha was angered by that and lashed out on sesshoumaru. Soon sesshoumaru and inuyasha got into a fight while kagome and kikyou fought souta fallowed chikira to the village to get help. Kagome grabbed kikyou's hair and yanked at it, kikyou then sent an electric vibes through kagome which triggered her miko abilities and soon the same hting happened 3 days ago, a barrier went up around her her hair flew violently around her but this time her eyes turned silver blue and 2 silver stripes on both her cheeks. She glared at kikyou through her eyes and the anger lashed around her, inuyasha and sesshoumaru stopped to see what was happening. Sesshoumaru then went through the barrier but when inuyasha tried it wouldnt let him. Sesshoumaru tried to touch kagome but was shocked. Soon sango, miroku, Kirara, shippo, and another demon arrived with souta and chikira.

"K..kagome!" sango and miroku yelled at the same time.

"Mommy!" chikira and shippo yelled.

"Sis!" souta yelled.

They all screamed for her but she then started to move towards kikyou, kagome then punched kikyou back into a tree and was knocked out. Sesshoumaru then started whispering things to her, that she couldn't hear but understood, soon the barrier went down and she fell to the ground and was caught by sesshoumaru. Inuyasha wen to kikyou side, every one else crowded around sesshoumaru, and kagome was in shock tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Mommy?" chikira then tugged on sesshoumaru, which made him look down and almost drop kagome.

'She has my scent and Kagome's.' he then steadied kagome on her feat. Chikira and shippo then hugged kagome and she hugged them tightly. Sango kneeled down next to kagome and put a hand on her back, souta stood beside sesshoumaru.

"So you the mikos brother?" asked the un known demon. She had long curly light brown eyes, emerald green eyes, a leaf print on her forhead, and a small brown pouch sround her wait, she wore miko garb but different, the top was green and showed her belly which had a green sworl around the belly button, she had a long darker green skirt like a kimono but not the not, and it was split up the sides showing her legs, she wore brown shoes that wrapped around her legs under the knees. Souta noticed every little thing as he checked her out, after he realized she saw what he was doing and she had a small blush on her face and smiled and blushed.

"Uh yea, im souta." he then out stretched a hand to her.

"I am Hana." she then smiled and bowed. She then pointed to kagome.

"And you sisters name is ka-go-me?"

"Yes."

"I must speak with her." she then looked at the small group, sensing something bad was about to happen.

"Souta go by your sister." souta looked at her confused at her request but did as she told him.

Kagome then let go of her children and looked at sango. Sango looked at her but snapped her eyes up at the movement behind her. Inuyasha walked over to front kagome.

"You killed her." he grinded out from his teeth. His eyes held betrayal and anger. Before any one could blind a loud smack echoed through the forest fallowed by sickening thud, but before kagome could fall to the ground she landed on souta, not to hard to hurt him, but he then landed on extremely soft grass, looking back he saw Hana with her hands on the ground with a small path of the soft grass leading around him. Every one then turned to inuyasha with hate. Sesshoumaru pinned him to a tree with his long clawed hand around his neck.

"You bring dishonor to the family by not only hitting a women, but by cheating on your mate with a dead bitch." he then tightened his hold.

"Im not..the only one bringing dishonor to the family, you raped a helpless girl."

"My intentions were not meant to harm, I did not do what I did on purpose but you did, you knew what you were doing." he then punched him in the stomach, sesshoumaru then let go of his neck and went to kagome. Sango went up to inuyasha and slapped him as hard as she could across the face making it sound horrible. Miroku walked over and hit him on the head with his staff, shippo bit his ear and chikira yelled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Changing**

**_Chapter 5_**

Shock was covering Kagome's face as she touched her stinging cheek, she got off of souta and sat on the soft grass. Hana then sat beside kagome putting her hand on her cheek. The pain went away and kagome looked at Hana.

"I need to talk to you lady kagome." kagome then looked up to sesshoumaru.

"We can after..we get back to Sango's hut." every one then left inuyasha all alone in the clearing. Sesshoumaru held kagome who held chikira, souta had a ride with Hana on her giant leaf (similar to Kagura's feather). Shippo sat with sango and miroku on Kirara, they all soon arrived at the hut.

Miroku built a fire and sango started cooking, every one sat around the fire, sesshoumaru was sitting against the wall behind kagome, chikira was on the right side of her, shippo on the other, souta sat beside Hana across from kagome, he watched Hana as she talked to kirara.after every one settled in Hana started talking.

"Kagome, I was summoned from the forest about you, I am the reincarnation of mother nature, I heal and rebuild the world. You are getting stronger and stronger every day, and soon you will be too strong to control yourself. I have came here at first to help this village, but then my new mission is to be by your side. I will teach you how to control you power, I know I am young but I am wise. You are in great danger and so is this world, it needs your help, but you need its help also. There is a new enemy, stronger than even naraku could be, stronger than anything, he is the darkest demon alive and wants to rule over this world." every one had worry, shock, and confusion cross the face.

"Well what do we do?"

"Train, the battle will not be any were near soon so we have some time to train."

"So when do we train?"

"As soon as I get more info about this demon." she then smiled and bowed her head.

"But for now we should enjoy life and have fun." every one but kagome smiled, she then stood but then instantly fell back to sesshoumarus arms, she clutched her stomach and her eyes squeezed shut.

"The pup?" sesshoumaru said aloud making every one look at him. Hana was instantly by her side with her ear to her stomach.

"The baby is being purified, well close to being, the evergy that went through her body did this, I can speed up its growth span if you want?" she said quickly, kagome nodded.

"As long as it wont get hurt, i..know its Inuyasha's, but its also mine..and I don't...want ..it to die...because..of me." she then gasped at the pain. Hana put her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes while chanting. Sango stood up.

"All you guys get out, only girls can stay, well kids have to leave too." she then pushed every one out of the hut. Hurrying around the room she grabbed supplies. Soon a scream could be heard form sango as she clutched the side of the hut, holding her stomach. Miroku ran in the hut to see his wife panicking.

"MIROKU get out, go get help!" she screamed and tried laying down on the futon beside kagome. Hana looked at sango with worry.

"Just keep working on kagome il be ok." she then started breathing hard. Before Hana's eyes, Kagome's stomach went huge, then her water broke. Kagome screamed at the baby thrashed in her stomach beging to be let out. 2 older women and a younger one in her 20s came into the hut. One older went to sango the other to kagome, the younger one went to sango while Hana stayed with kagome. Both girls screamed.

outside the hut

miroku sat on edge watching the hut with fright all over his face. Sesshoumaru was tense, every time he heard kagome scream he almost fell over trying not to run into the hut. Chikira hung to shippo, she started crying and shippo got freaked out but then started patting her back telling her there mother would be fine. After almost hours kagome stopped screaming a then minutes later sango stopped screaming and a baby could be heard. Every one waited patiently for there signal to come in. After a while the three women walked out of the hut and back to there daily business. Hana walked out of the hut and nearly collapsed, but souta caught her. Every one except souta and Hana ran into the hut. Sesshoumaru was the first one to enter, he was welcomed with a very tired looking kagome holding a little pup with white hair. She smiled motherly down at it, and slightly looked up at sesshoumaru, then she slipped her mask on. Sesshoumaru was amazed of how good she could hold her emotion, it was almost like she took in his coldness and gave him her softness. He walked quietly over to her and sat down beside of her. She was about to fall into a deep sleep but before she did she told him something. slowly she pulled him down to her, whispering,

"that is your daughter..take-" she then fell back to the cot. Sesshoumaru fallowed her outstretched finger to the little girl standing at the foot of the cot. Sesshoumaru then got up and picked up the baby from her hands and covered her up. Every one stared wide eyed at how he was so soft. He turned to chikira,

"come with me." he then left the hut fallowed by chikira. He then sat at the base of the tree inuyasha first saw kagome after 5 years. He held the pup closely and chikira looked nervously at him before sitting down.

"This sesshoumaru is your father." chikira then smiled ear to ear.

"Mommy said I didn't have a daddy, and every time I asked her she cried, but im chikira." she then hugged the demon lord. He just sat there with a little 10 year old hanging to him and a new born baby in his hands. He could easily kill both kids, but he didn't want to for some reason. He sat there until the little girl stopped talking about what has happened to her through life, she fell asleep beside him. Silently he picked up the little girl with the baby still in the other arm and walked back to the hut. When he got in the small hut every one looked at him, kagome was still asleep on the cot. Sango then got up and took the baby from his arms and set her down next to her own little boy near the fire to keep warm. Miroku handed him a bowl of soup sango made and started eating his own. All the kids were sleeping except souta and Hana, the went back outside after dinner. Shippo curled up near Kirara and the babies were covered by her tails, chikira cuddled next to her adopted brother as the soundlessly slept.

with souta

souta laid on a field close to the village with Hana beside him, they both stared up at the starry sky.

"Its not this beautiful were I live." he said quietly.

"Why is that, what village do you live in?"

"Well I don't live in a village, I live in the future, 500 years from now."

"Thats unbelievable." she then looked at him.

"Well believe it, its kinda cool, I mean there's a lot of houses and building so there's hardly any beautiful fields like these."

"I believe you." she then smiled at him.

"So tell me about yourself?"

"Like what." he asked while looking back up at the stars.

"You favorite things, what you love, things like that."

"Well my favorite color is green, my favorite animal is a...grey wolf, I love my sister and mother, oh and gramps, My father died when I was still in my mothers womb, sis said he's mean, I've just lived a normal life in the future. How about you?"

"Well as you said I love green, because thats what im around most of the time, and its tyhe color of the forest, my favorate animal is a panther, I never met my mother or father, they left me after they found out what I am." she then looked away from him and into the sky.

"Why, what did they do, and what are you exactly?" she then giggled.

"You ask a lot of questions. Well one day I was playing outside when I was 3 and I touched the ground with my hands, flowers and beautiful shrubs started growing, at first my parents were amazed but then a demon came one day and informed my parents what I was and what I could do. They both got scared and left me, they said I could kill them, but I have never killed anything in my life, I don't know who that demon is, and I want revenge, if he didn't tell my parents lies, then I could still have a home." she then frowned.

"Well we can be your new family, I meen my sis is the nicest, so is her friends, even though I don't know them, only inuyasha."

"Well inuyasha wasn't so nice, and any ways I don't want to put your sister under such responsibility, I mean I have been going through life sense I was 3, I can still do it."

"But you can have friends, it makes life a whole lot easier." she then sat up, turning her head to look sideways at him.

"All my friends used me, or betrayed me, how can I trust to have any one." souta looked into her sad eyes.

"You can trust me, im not like a lot of people, and you can trust kagome and her friends."Hana then stood up.

"I guess your right." she then started walking back to the hut, leaving souta to watch her retreating form. Slowly he rose from the ground, sighing he started back to the hut.


	6. ann

Changing

**Announcement**

Sorry every one, im going to have to put this fic on hold, im going to try to type a better one, so sorry. I might start this one again later on in the year and Im going to start a very new and better fic, its going to be about kagome and sesshoumaru too. Sorry again, please forgive me.

Kam


End file.
